Monsters and Magic
by Flameflinger Girl
Summary: Kalie,Lance and Maya get carried off to Magnolia and Fairy Tail during a freak spell collision.Now find out how they do as new Fairies! Sucky summery,but you'll see!:)
1. A Normal Day at first

**Ok….I'm in the mood for a crossover….Its only my second one and its…Yugioh5ds and Fairy Tail!**

**Mind you,I've only seen the first 9 eps of Fairy Tail(yes,I admit) but I've read/seen enough fanfics,epi guides/amvs to improvse.**

**So enjoy!**

**(My Ocs are majority of Main Characters,so Lawyers,backoff!)**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THESE ANIMES BUT THE OCS,BELONGINGS(CARDS,MAGIC,CLOTHES,ETC) AND STORYLINE**

It was a normal day in New Domino city.

At least for everyone BUT the New Signers.

"MAYAA!" The voice of one very angry Lance Atlas echoed throughout the garage/house,echoing and waking the target of his anger from her nap on her best friend's windowsill."God,Maya"It also woke the black and burgundy haired girl conked out on the bed,"What'd you do to him now?"

Maya Hogan blushed,"Um.."as a soot covered boy appeared in the doorway.

Well,his face was covered in soot and VERY red.

"You…are dead…Hogan"Lance growled,cracking his knuckles,"You had to rig my duelrunner!"

Maya shrugged,"I was trying to help!You did have a clogged gas pipe"(-notice how she opens the window-)

Lance still wanted to kill her.

Kalie Fudo decided to jump in,"Ok,stop it you two!"She got between her boyfriend and her best friend,her Signer Mark on her thigh flashing as her skirt rose a bit in her hurry"Lance,Maya kinda did help you,but I KNOW she did rig the _Phantom_.So how do we settle our desputes in this little group?"

The two sighed.

"Duel"Maya muttered,looking down.

"Outside"Lance added,blushing and looking away.

Kalie the joys of being leader

* * *

It was just a normal day in Magnolia

Ok,normal in Fairy Tail at least.

"HELP!STRIPPER'S AFTER ME!"One pink-haired dragonslayer was running for his life from a guy in his boxers throwing ice shards at him back and forth across the guild hall.

He was actually laughing though,as he dodged the attacks.

Watching them,along with the whole guild,was a blonde with a set of keys at her belt and a white-haired woman wiping down the bar."what happened now?"The blonde,Lucy Heartfilla,asked as she downed her glass of water.

"Apparently..Yeah,no clue"Mirajane,the white-haired woman shrugged,"Should I use-Oh,Erza,when did you get here?"She addressed the scarlet haired woman in armor sitting next to Lucy now with a glass of strawberry soda.

The woman took a sip,"Since Gray scored that last direct hit at Natsu's face.I'm NOT getting involved and letting them work it out"

_She seems so calm _Lucy paled,staring at her teammate drinking her favorite of course.

This was Fairy Tail after all

**Love it?Hate it?I need reviews!**

**And I think I'm the first to attempt this!Yay me!**

**And this story is for Gotta Be Annoying! Hope you will enjoy!:)**

**-Flameflinger Girl**


	2. The Duel that sent them to Magnolia

**Chapter 2! **

**Full summary of Monsters and Magic:The Crimson Dragon is just FULL of it decides to interrupt a Turboduel between New Signers Maya Hogan and Lance Atlas and take them and the Head New Signer Kalie Fudo to the land known as Magnolia,it turns a normal day to ,the path of the three crosses with Team Natsu's and leads them to join up in the infamous guild Fairy with their limited knowledge of stuff there…lets just say ending up in Magnolia without their decks wasn't the worst part..**

**So far,I've introduced the scenarios that both 5ds and Fairy Tail are lets begin our little anger management duel!(Extra:The terms are the same every far…lets just say Lance has won)**

**Lance's and Maya's cards are of my idea,so no stealing/borrowing without permission**

**And yes,I'm actually doing a haters**

"So,if Lance wins,Maya,you can not duel for a week"

Maya could manage(barely)

"Lance,if Maya wins,public eyeliner,lipstick,etc."

Lance took a deep breath and would never happen,but it would be a first

Kalie put on her helmet."Ok then,guys.I'll be following "The other two nodded and putting on their helmets,speed off with the Fudo girl right behind

"SPEED WORLD "

"GETTING CONFIRMATION FROM SECTOR SECURITY"

"ALL NON-DUELING VEHICLES MUST EXIT THE LANE"

Soon the lane was empty as the three runners speed through it.

"Ladies first,Maya"Lance slowed and let the girl pass him

Maya smiled,even though she knew he had a plan,"Thank you" She revved up her runner,known as the _Raven_, and went faster

"I play the level 2 Tuner Ravenman Joe in Attack mode"She threw a card down and a little boy with a feather cape and sword appeared

**Ravenman Joe lvl 2-Tuner-ATK:100 DEF:1700**

Lance was ,first move?_She was gearing up for something_(**Lol,Maya's middle name is Gear**)He thought as she continued"I also summon the monster Ravenwoman Sarah!"She summoned a girl in a feathery outfit and large wings.

**Ravenwoman Sarah lvl 4-ATK:1200 DEF:2000**

"You done?"He asked.

"Nope,this is payback for last time" Her ginger ponytail under her helmet flew back and forth as she shook her head and raised her hand and said,"I tune level 2 Tuner Ravenman Joe with level 4 Ravenwoman Sarah to synchro-summon an old friend!"The two monsters turned into light and what seemed like a portal opened in the air above the runner

"Come on out…Raven Princess Yuu!"Maya smiled,Lance paled

Out of the portal came a beautiful winged was framed in the glittery light.

**Raven Princess Yuu lvl 6- Synchro- ATK: 1700 DEF:3000**

Kalie gawked.

Yuu was always so amazing to watch in when Maya lost

"I play her special every Ravenperson in my hand, Yuu gains 100 ATK points"She glanced at her the were four,all lvl 1s

**Raven Princess Yuu lvl 6- Synchro -ATK:2100 DEF:3000**

Lance and Kalie were both surprised.2100 attack?!

"Now I end my turn"Maya smirked and her face,similar to her father's in so many ways(but the tattoos) appeared on a screen projected to the _Phantom_

"I'm beating you this time,Lance!"

Lance laughed,losing his expression of surprise"We'll see.I'm not wearing any lipstick" as the screen vanished and he speed up,passing the girl and the angel monster

He stared at his spells,a monster…a trap…Wait,is that..? Lance smiled and took the card and a spell,"I place one card face down,sacrifice one card and summon Chaos Pawn in attack looked like a little black knight appeared

**Chaos Pawn-lvl 6-ATK:1700 DEF:1600**

Maya grimaced. She knew this was going for a level 6 special Synchro summon like she had..But that couldn't happen.

"I end my turn"Lance said,snapping Maya back.

She nodded,"Ok then"And looked at her course,there was those four monsters,but now she needed…

A card on the top of her deck suddenly lit did on Lance's."What?"They both chorused,surprised.

Maya drew light solified into a spell ."Raven's Claw…"She muttered,reading it.

She'd never heard of knew she even had it

"Maya,play your card already!"Lance cried from ahead of sounded really annoyed

Maya snapped back."Ok!"She took a breath,"I play the Equip spell Raven's Claw. It can only be equipped by Yuu ,who's on my field"She threw the card down and the Raven Princess gained a large sword,which she wielded with ease.

Lance paled under his grey the hell did Maya get that card?

"By placing Raven Princess Yuu in Defense mode,I end my turn"She whispered. Yuu knelt and took up a position similar to a knight in front of a king."Your turn,Ghost"

Lance smiled was getting looked at his deck,the top card still glowing,"My draw!"He drew it and turned it solified into an Equip as well."I equip the spell Chaos Blaster to my Chaos Pawn,then I use its ability to inflict 800 points of direct damage!"

Chaos Pawn took aim and fired straight at the black duelrunner and the ginger-haired girl driving it

Maya sighed,"Yuu. Intercept"

The Raven Princess looked at her,nodded,turned back and rushed used the sword to cut through the attack,all the way to the blaster and the surprised Equip Spells collided….Then the explosion happened

Kalie watched as the two monster cards had no clue that those cards were so powerful

"ROOOAAUURRR!"Thats when she heard roar

She turned her pink&white-with-green-streaked-sides helmet to see long,glowing red body of a dragon next to the followed them as they zoomed around the bend

"Crimson Dragon,why are you here?"She whispered.

The Dragon looked at saw its eyes,telling her to brace herself as the light occurred

None of them were blinded them and nearly sent the two dueling into the railing and the cliff's the Crimson Dragon had come speed up and caught them,and the bikes. Kalie sighed,letting out the breath she'd had no clue she'd been holding.

Then she noticed the dragon speeding and Lance were still on its was soon out of sight

"No!"hissed the Fudo girl,realizing that the dragon had other plans as remembered her dad saying once,with the Crimson Dragon's help,he'd speed up so fast that he's gone back in time.(**Bonds beyond time reference.**)

"_No,moron!_"A little internal voice cried,"_Out of the fangirl thoughts!The Crimson Dragon's getting away!Speed up!_"

Kalie realized this was bad,and no time to be thinking of one of her father's greatest then again…Speed up.

She gripped her accelerator and reeved she speed up,going faster and felt her adrenaline began to …was awesome."Uncle Jack…Dad.."Kalie muttered,"We are so having a race when this is over..YAH!" She yelled in joy as she maxed out and time began to spotted the Dragon,with the still,dazed forms of Maya and Lance on its back, just was soon next to that was a mistake.

"RRRAAAARRR!"The Crimson Dragon roared again and then another burst of white light filled the girl's vision

She swerved,trying to keep control,but still,she went through the railing.

Kalie blacked out

* * *

**Ok,authornote #2 time! Here we are in Fiore ,and enter my newest OC!**

**The day is one where Erza is sent off on a solo mission and her replacement for the time being is rookie Fairy Tail fire mage Kionora Heartflame. They're getting ready for a mission and well…lets say that mission's gonna wait.**

Magnolia-Kionora Heartflame

"Hurry up everyone!"Natsu sounded like my little brother as he ran in front of me,Grey and Lucy as we trudged down a path leading out of Magnolia,followed as usual,by Happy."Geez,what's up with him?"I asked,"The one day Erza-"I answered my own question as Lucy sighed,"Yeah,that and the fact somebody gave him chocolate. Anyway-"She stopped as Natsu stopped as well,saw something,and went off the road."What's up with him?" Gray noticed as well.I shrugged.I didn't know what to say

"Guys!Get over here!" Natsu cried,his voice suddenly filled with alarm.

I looked at the others who began to run.I followed,arriving at the side of the were bending over the still body of a girl in a pink,green and white outfit with what looked like a matching wasn't moving, but I could tell she was breathing.

"I've never seen her before"Lucy said as she bent down on the girl's other side,'Nor have I seen-"She stopped in mid-sentence again as her eyes fell to the girl's belt.

"What's,"Gray had been so quiet I'd almost forgotten him,"The problem Lucy?'

Lucy shook her shock away,"Nothing, ,she looks take her back to the can help her there"Natsu nodded and carefully picked her up."Lets go"Happy all nodded and followed him back to Fairy Tail,unaware of what this girl was leading us into

**So thus ends chapter on people,please this story some love!Please?**

**(Missing words?Sorry...)**


	3. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**I'm back!Thank you Gotta be Annoying and all my guest reviewers!**

**I'm really glad you like it:)**

**Now,enjoy !**

Kalie

"Owww..."I forced my eyes open to bright light. VERY bright sunlight.I blinked a couple of times,then looked around.I was in what looked like an infirmary,with freshly made bed,flowers,etc. So much like the hospital rooms I frequented before Sayer was finally defeated

"Oh,you're awake!"

I turned at the sound of a voice. A girl with long white hair and a magenta dress was nearby.I didn't reply as she got up and came towards me,sitting down on the bed."Everyone was worried"

"Where...am I?"My voice sounded strange. "You're in Fairy Tail,sweetie"She said as,"I'm 's your name?"

"Kalie"I said,my insides calming down,declaring her a friend not an smiled,"Nice-"

BOOOMM! what sounded like an explosion rocked the room.I freaked but Mirajane was unfazed. "Not again..."She sighed,getting up, "I got to back in a bit" She got up and walked out the door,leaving me alone

I looked around and it hit me

"Where's my deck?" I muttered

Downstairs-Normal POV

"What happened now?"Lucy and Kio turned to see Mirajane standing behind them."Typical Fairy Tail,what else?"Kio said,looking very tempted to join in"How's that girl we found?"

"She's awake"Mira announced,"Her name's can go up to see her if you want"

"Lets"Lucy said,noticing Kio was giving the fight a pitiful I-wanna-join-in glance.

Kalie had used the 10 or so minutes that Mirajane had left her to look over her 'd received only bruises and a sore(not broken) leg,which in her experience was minor.

CREEAAKK the door opening drew her attention.

It was Mirajane and two other girls,a very pretty blond with a half-up side ponytail and a tomboyish greynette with a small red heart clip. "Hey Kalie"The blond seemed kind of too cheerful,"How are you doing?"

"Fine"the psychic girl replied,hearing Lucy's thoughts_ I should ask her about the Keys,they aren't anything I've seen before_,"I've had worse"

"Really?"the greynette seemed interested _She must be a good sparring partner_

"Anyway..."Mirajane said,"Kalie,this is-"

"-Lucy and Kio,right?" Instantly,her powers kicked girls stared at her,shocked.

"I'm psychic" Kalie quickly explained,"And can you tell me what this place is?Mira told me the name is Fairy Tail,thats it"

"Y-you don't know?"Kio asked,surprised.

"I have no idea."the girl was getting a headache from both hers and the others' massive then Lucy asked,"Then can you explain your two Gate Keys?The ones you have are really different."

Kalie,Mira and Kio looked at Lucy in surprise.

"What are...'Gate Keys?'" Kalie asked,confirming that she was lost on this topic

Lucy sighed, "Well...They're-"

Magnolia-Maya  
"So..."Lance massaged his back as we walked,ignoring the stares,"Can we start cursing the Dragon now?" I glared at him as I turned into an alley,then leaned against the wall, "Dude,I'm sore freakin crashed and all..."

Words failed me as I realized something,"Besides...What happen to Kals? Wasn't she on the Highway too?"

Lance nodded,remembering,"She's probably here too,knowing that luck of probably not getting 'freak' stares like we are"

I sighed and slid down the wall,sitting down, "I just hope she didn't get any broken limbs again"

Blondy laughed,"Don't worry and I know for a fact little Kalie Fudo can take care of  
herself"

I smiled weakly at that,"Be thankful she wasn't around when you said that"

-  
Kalie-Fairy Tail  
"Aw...I wanted to join in.."Kio sounded sad as we heard the explosions had stopped.

"Next time."Lucy put a hand on her shoulder as the door slammed open and several bruised and battered people(Fairy Tail members)streamed in. "Excuse me"Mira got up and went to hand out bandages and what looked like salives. "Is this a common occurrence?"I asked Lucy and Kio. Kio nodded, " I never get to join in" She huffed as Lucy and I both cracked smiles.

"Kio,you know you can't do that because of Natsu,remember?"Lucy laughed,"You're a FIRE eats FIRE"

Kio laughed too, "Oh yeah...heheh...right..."

My eyes widened at that, "Wait...Your friend actually eats fire?!Cool!"

"Finally someone who agrees!"Out of nowhere,a guy with pink spikes and what looked like a scarf made of scales appeared next to the bed.I jumped,but the girls didn't. "Natsu,this is Kalie" Lucy said, "Kalie,this is my friend-"

"BEST Friend"Natsu cut in

"Sorry,best friend Natsu Dragneel" Lucy smiled,then noticed something, "Where's Happy?"

"Right here,Aye!" The most adorable blue cat ever appeared on Natsu's had a green knapsack on around his neck,"Nice to meet you,Kalie-chan!"

I smiled too,sensing I had nothing to fear from this overly-friendly feline,other then something related to fish,"Nice to meet you too Happy-kun,Natsu-kun"

This was gonna be interesting.

**Very interesting indeed Kalie.**

**Anyway,Maya and Lance are ok,but just a little sore.I was going to do it so Kalie was downstairs when she met Natsu and Happy,but it sounded more appropriate to do it when she was still in the infirmary.**

**Oh,and she knows about the Gate Keys. Lucy showed her hers.**

**Nxt time!**

**(missing words may occur...srry)**


	4. Exploring this new place(and Gate Keys?)

**Flame-chi:Um.. ok,I need to say something-(GUEST) somerandomperson,Yusei,Crow and Jack have NOT been genderbent or are their kids:Kalie,Maya and Lance. If you want more info on them(my OCs),read my story Light of the Crimson Dragon.**

**Flame-chi:Ok now thats over-any words before we get started Kalie?**

**Kalie:I got chapter four people,**

Kalie Pov

I sat downstairs within a half hour of stayed with me the whole time,telling me about the guild and its members. (It was interesting to learn of magic not in a card.)

"Thats Gray" She pointed at a guy not far from us "He-" "eep!" I looked at him and instantly covered my eyes.

"Oi!Gray!We got a newbie!Clothes!" my new friend called over to him. She took another sip of her chocolate shake. Gray looked down and put his clothes back on."Sorry" Kio looked back at me as I uncovered my eyes,"Its a bad habit with him."

" And that"She pointed at a big white haired guy having an arm wrestling contest with a guy with a face full of iron studs, "is Elfman and is Mira's younger brother and Gajeel is one of our resident Dragonslayers"

I looked at her,"Dragonslayers?"

"They're Mages taught an ancient art by dragons"Mirajane appeared out of nowhere.I jumped but Kio didn' this was also common,like the stripper and the all-out fights.

"Oh"I managed as she turned to Kio and her empty glass, "You want another milkshake?" She got a nod and whisked off the glass.

"Hey,Kalie"Kio said suddenly as we sat there, "Do you want to see how Gate Keys work?"

I looked at her,then at the keys at my belt, "Um...Ok?"

She got off her stool as she downed her glass, "Lets go find Lucy then"

We found the busty blond mage in her house a distance from the was surprised to see us, "Oh,hi Kalie,Kio" Lucy got to her feet from her position on the floor,scattering papers left and right.I picked one up,interested, "You write?" "Yeah"Lucy smiled, "I just have a writer's block at the moment."She began picking up the papers

* * *

A while later,the three of us stood in a clearing in the forest near the guild. "Ok,So with Gate Keys,you can summon out a Spirit for a certain amount of time" Lucy explained, "And you sign a contract to decide when you can summon you do that,you respect their time as well" She began to thumb through her keys, "Because its very draining though-stronger you are,the longer you can summon them."

"Why don't you try Loke?" Kio asked,as Lucy said no to a ton, "He hasn't come out for a couple of weeks."

Lucy blushed, "Uh.."

"Come on,this Loke can't be that bad,can he?"I asked. Lucy sighed and glanced at Kio.

"Fine." the blond mage pulled a key off and said, "Stand back"

She called out, "Open the Gate of the Lion!Leo!"

A large seal opened up with a ringing sound and a guy with shades,orange spikes and a black suit appeared. "Hello,Lucy,Kio" He smiled broadly, "What caused you to-" He spotted me.

"Why hello" He came up and took my hand, "What is your name?"

I was about to answer when he was whacked upside the head by Lucy. "Oww!" He grabbed at it. "Loke,you can flirt later" She said, "Right now,Kalie needs to try out her Keys"

Loke perked up, "Gate Keys?"

I pulled the two keys of my belt, " two"

He took one look at them and backed away.

"What?"Lucy Loke usually wasn't like this.

"I met her earlier"He said after a few minutes,pointing at one of the keys "That beat up Taurus and Cancer,also getting into a very brutal fistfight with calmed her down and the King had to lock her 'd escaped as you summoned me"

My new friends' eyes widened. But I recognized this MO. "Was she in the colors pink,green and white by any chance?"I asked,rubbing my temples .

"Yes."Loke looked at me surprised, "How-?"

"Stand back" I said. I grabbed the key and copied the same motions Lucy had done.

"Open the Gates of Pixie Castle!",I yelled the first words in my head, "Pixie Devil Dragon!"

A Gate opened up as I did and out flew a large,beautiful Dragon,in the colors of my deck type. Loke,Lucy and Kio backed away but I stayed where I was.

"What the-"Pixie Devil looked around then saw me. "Mistress!" I heard her cry,as did the others. "Hello,Devil" I said,a smile spreading over my face "Nice to see you too"

Pixie Devil Dragon

I sat facing Mistress. She and her new friends stared at me. "So let me get this straight" the grey-haired girl-Kio- said, "You are a ..'Duel Monster' that somehow gets teleported to the Celestial Spirit World from your Spirit World."

I nodded.I was in the form of a human, "Yes"

"And..you have no idea what is going on or where you are"

"I would be lying if I said 'yes"

"She's legit" Kio said,turning the the blond girl and the guy-that spirit Loke.

"Well,why wouldn't she?" Mistress got up and turned to me, "Devil,was it just you?Not Sun or Yuu?"

I looked at her confused, "What?"

"Maya and Lance were supposedly brought here as well...as far as I can tell"

I thought about it.I'd been with Chaos Sun and Frostbite Dusk when I'd suddenly vanished

"I'm not sure"I admitted, "They could've,but it just went black,and when I came to,I was fighting that buff cow with an axe and that crab guy that kept saying hi."

"What about Aries?" Loke asked,his eyebrow cocked

_Ares?Who...Oh the Ram-girl _ "She recoiled when I slammed into her."I said,remembering how she'd been the one to hit me first"I have a really weird ,people hate me."

"I can tell"Loke muttered,but was silenced by Lucy's glare.

She turned back to me."Forgive Loke's rudeness" Lucy was lost in placing my name,"Anyway,its really nice to meet you,uh..."

"Call me Devil"I said automatically

"Devil-chan"Kio finished for her, "Nice to meet you"

"As it is to you"I replied.

"Lets go back to the Guild" A shadow watched as the girls and Spirits got up and left after Lucy force-closed Loke's Gate. It looked away and to a cart coming down the road a ways away,with two kids sitting on the back.

The shadow cracked a smile.

"I can tell things are about to get interesting.."

**Maya and Lance return next chapter-stay tuned! **

**Please Review!**

**(and forgive missing words..)**


	5. New Place(New powers?)

**Thanks so much for all the love and reviews! I hope you aren't mad I'm late on updates!I have a ton of stories open at the moment but am trying to keep it so I can update at least every month or so... Anyway,enjoy! Maya and Lance are back!**

outside city-Maya

"Thank you!" I called to the cart guy as he drove off. He just waved. When he was out of sight,I sighed "Now what?". We'd hitched a ride with a guy that was nice enough to take us,two strange kids in weird clothes, to a nearby town.

Lance shrugged, "I don't know,honestly." He turned towards the town, " But first,we need to find some new we'll figure something out." He looked at me, "That work?"

I nodded, "That should-Lets just go" I walked forward and slid down the hillside,Lance following.

10 minutes later

"You don't look half bad" Lance complemented as we walked down the street. "Shut up" I adjusted my skirt, "I feel weird" (We'd done a very clique thing and taken clothes from a clothesline hanging in an alley we'd used to cut through onto another street.)

"Well,at least we look normal" he sighed.

I looked at him, "Easy for you to say-this is embarrassing!"

Lance wore a pair of green cargo pants, a long sleeved black shirt and a grey t-shirt on,though he still wore his uniform boots. I on the other hand wore a short green skirt(no shorts!) and a tight white camisole,as well as my gloves and my boots. My mother's key hung from my neck.

"Maya,you look fine" He shifted the bag that held our other clothes and helmets to his other shoulder, "Jeez,wearing that won't kill you"

"No,but this might-Jade Fire!"

Lance and I both turned,saw the fireball and jumped out of the way just in time. A nearby building exploded and people nearby screamed. "Damn it!" A man appeared. He looked to be in his 30s,with black hair and an eye patch. I turned to face him as I landed, "Hey,what was that for?!"

"You two are coming with me!" he yelled,raising his hands again, "Jade Grass Chains!" A green seal appeared and this time, what looked like chains of braided grass shot out at us. "Move!" I yelled at nodded and dodged them with the speed of a direct attack without a defence(which is fast). I tried to dodge them too and almost succeeded at joining Lance nearby.

However,the chains were too fast for me. "Gah!" a chain wrapped around my ankle and pulled me down. "Maya!" I heard Lance yell as I hit. "You're mine,girl!" the guy yelled,pulling me in.

That got me.I hated that line A LOT.

"I'm no one's!" I yelled,digging my hands into the ground with all my was going to be hell on my nails but I didn't care.I stopped being pulled but my attacker was of a stubborn sort.

"Jade Grass Chains!Jade Grass Chains!" He yelled,sending more chains at me. I resisted but that just got him angrier. Soon I was off the ground and nearly covered in chains that held me in the air. I fought it but it just got tighter. "Its no use resisting" My attacker-now-captor said,wrapping a chain around my neck.

"Obviously" I shot back, "Otherwise,my fist would be meeting your face right about now"

He just laughed at that, "You got spunk"

"Maya!" I heard Lance again but couldn't see him.

Lance

"Let my friend go!" I yelled. Maya was struggling in his grasp and I knew if i didn't do something, she'd be in big trouble.

"Or what?" the guy asked. He was starting to remind me of Sayer,but less psychotic, "You'll punch me to death?"

I growled at had a point-He had some sort of ability I didn't-how else could he have summoned his attack? I couldn't see any cards so it ruled out being psychic. And still...

"Well,boy?I'm waiting."

Suddenly I had a feeling come over me. It was a different,unexplained one but it gave me one thought: _I have the power to defeat him._

* * *

Normal POV

Lance stood there silent. He had the power... to win. He thought.

He looked up and suddenly ran forward,adrenaline pumping.

The man with the grass chains laughed, "Noble effort,but-Gah!"

A large dark purple seal erupted from Lance's fist as it connected with his face. The blond boy was sent back as it exploded but he landed on his feet. He was breathing hard.

"GAHHH!" Lance looked up as Maya fell,the chains gone. "Maya!" He rushed forward.

The ground came up way too fast for her closed her eyes and silently prayed her skirt wasn't up. She'd crash with dignity at least.

"Maya,are you ok?" She heard Lance's voice and opened one eye,then the was laying sprawled on her back,only slightly bruised. _Well,at least I'm not dead _She thought as she sat up and looked around. "What happened?" the girl asked as Lance helped her up.

"You turned into fog,or something" he said, "Just before you hit the ground and ended up landing on your back."

"Yay me" Maya stretched and looked around, "Where's Grass-guy?"

Lance pointed, "Out cold-oh,and we'd better go"

Maya nodded and the two ran off again,retrieving the bag of their stuff as they went.

**Ok...kinda stupid end...but you like?**

**Review please!**

**By the way,the spell Maya unknowingly used is "Mist Body". Check the Fairy Tail Wiki for more info.**


End file.
